Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man Films)
Mary Jane "MJ" Watson is the deuteragonist of the original Spider-Man films directed by Sam Raimi. Her part was played by Kirsten Dunst (who also played Judy Shepherd in Jumanji, Torrance Shipman in Bring it On and Christy Fimple in Small Soldiers) in all three films in the Raimi Spider-Man Trilogy between 2002 and 2007. She's the love interest of Peter Parker and later girlfriend. She was once a ex-fiancée of John Jameson and once ex-boyfriend of Flash Thompson include Harry Osborn. Personality and Traits MJ is a kind, funny, beautiful and caring young woman. She ran with the styreotipical popular crowd in school, being surrounded by people who had enticing physical features and great skills in ways of preforming arts or sports. While MJ's closest friends and boyfriend were rude, snobbish, arrogant, vain and uncaring, she was as far from such qualities as possible and did not judge anyone based on looks or skills but rather by personality. MJ herself was outstandingly beautiful and drew attention from all the boys but never let it go to her head, instead she used her features merely as an advantage for acting and modelling and worked to develop independance and smarts. MJ sadly had faults that only brought herself down, such as insecruity and an urge to impress people she deemed important, both of which most likely came from her abusive, dirty father. MJ was also friendly towards Peter Parker despite him being an unpopular nerd. MJ possibly had no one treat her with respect for anything other than her looks before she and Peter developed a stronger friendship and might not have noticed until after her high school graduation. It is quite possibly because of this that MJ became so smitten by Spiderman so quickly and later fell for Peter (oblivious that they were one in the same), as he was very kind to her than just her looks. In the middle of the film MJ was defined by three major personas: Her strong sense of generosity, her intense crush on Spiderman and her extreme craving for some general affection. Combined, these are what lead MJ to initiate a kiss with Spiderman as it fulfilled all three traits at once. After her kiss with Spiderman (and before being insulted by Norman and Harry) MJ was shown to be a great deal happier, almost ecstatic, because it had perhaps been her first kiss with someone who loved her back for more than just aesthetic reasons and while she was kissing him she most likley felt Spiderman's love for her, something that would have enhanced the sensation of the kiss even more. History ''Spider-Man Mary Jane is Peter Parker's childhood and high school crush. At the time, she was dating the high school bully, Flash Thompson, but breaks up with him at their high school graduation ceremony. Desperate to escape her abusive, alcoholic father, Mary Jane begins to pursue a career in acting, but she secretly waitresses at a diner after being rejected at an audition. Peter's friend, Harry Osborn is her first boyfriend after leaving high school, but when she was rescued by Spider-Man, when attacked by The Green Goblin, she become attracted to him. After he later saves her from several men in an alley, the two share an iconic kiss. She grows distant from Harry and closer to Peter when she realizes how much he cares for her. After Harry sees Peter and Mary Jane holding hands, he gets angry and breaks up with her. Harry's father Norman Osborn, now knows of Spider-Man's secret identity and finds out about his feelings for Mary Jane from his son. As his criminal alter ego, The Green Goblin, he kidnaps her and holds her over the Queensboro Bridge, telling Spider-Man that he must choose between her and a group of children caught in the Roosevelt Island tram car. Spider-Man manages to save both Mary Jane and the children, however and The Green Goblin is killed in an ensuing fight. At Norman's funeral, Mary Jane tells Peter that she loves him and they kiss. Peter, who decides that for her protection they can't be together, gently rejects her. She was heartbroken, but as he leaves, she realizes that her kiss with Peter reminded her of the one she shared with Spider-Man and suspects that he's the superhero. Spider-Man 2 Two years later, Mary Jane still wants to start a relationship with Peter, who still resists because he fears for her safety. In her frustration, Mary Jane goes on to have a relationship with John Jameson, the astronaut son of The Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson. Prior to this, Harry said that she was waiting for him. Much to Peter's delight, he sees her billboard picturing her modeling for a perfume near Joe's Pizza where he works. When Peter temporarily retires from being Spider-Man, he tries to reconnect with Mary Jane and goes on to say that he has changed and is ready to be around her now. Mary Jane pushes him away this time, because she's getting married to John Jameson, but secretly want a relationship with Peter, although she tries to convince herself otherwise. She is also angry at Peter because he fails to see her star in The Importance of Being Earnest, which John, Harry and Aunt May have all seen (even her father went backstage, albeit to ask for money), yet Peter's absences also verifies her suspicion that he is Spider-Man but waiting for a chance of him admitting it or seeing him unmasked herself. When Peter does arrive to see it the first time, a Snooty Usher stops him for being late. The second attempt to see it, which is successful, is when he tries to reconnect with her. After Mary Jane kisses John, in a manner that is reminiscent of the upside-down kiss between her and Spider-Man from the first film, she realizes that she does not truly love John and still wants a relationship with Peter. She meets Peter in a coffee shop where she asks for a kiss to confirm her belief that he is Spider-Man. She even asks him if he loves her which he falsely replies, "I don't", for the sake of his superhero responsibilities and her safety. Just before Peter can kiss her, Doctor Octopus kidnaps her and runs away. Doctor Octopus takes her to an abandoned pier where Spider-Man confronts him. Spider-Man pulls his mask off in hopes of getting Doctor Octopus to come back to his human senses, and Mary Jane sees that Spider-Man and Peter Parker are one and the same. After Doctor Octopus reforms and sacrifices himself to save New York, Spider-Man and Mary Jane share a moment together where Spider-Man finally admits that he does love Mary Jane, but cares more for her safety. At the film's end, Mary Jane prepares to marry John Jameson, but she leaves him at the altar, goes to Peter's apartment, reveals that she's in love with Peter and is prepared to face whatever risks their relationship may bring as a result of his alter-ego. Spider-Man 3 Both Mary Jane and Harry now know that Peter is Spider-Man. In the film, Peter is intending to ask Mary Jane to marry him. When he reports the good news to his Aunt May, she was delighted and asks Peter to give her engagement ring as a gift to Mary Jane. However, Peter becomes slightly overconfident due to Spider-Man's success. Meanwhile, Mary Jane's Broadway debut takes a turn for the worse when her performance gets bad reviews. Unaware of this incident, Peter accidentally pushes Mary Jane away, thinking he understands her situation. She also begins a rivalry with Gwen Stacy for Peter's affections. Having been replaced on Broadway by her understudy and then having to work at a jazz club, Mary Jane and Peter's relationship worsens when Spider-Man is unexpectedly kissed by Gwen Stacy in front of a whole crowd of people the same way Mary Jane kissed Spider-Man in the first film. When Peter attempts to propose to Mary Jane that same night, Gwen appears at the same restaurant and talks with him. Then, Mary Jane leaves, furious. Mary Jane, feeling alone and despondent, calls Harry, who recently lost his memory and hatred of Spider-Man after being defeated in an aerial battle as the New Goblin. They renew their bond, and in a moment of joy, Mary Jane kisses Harry. Realizing what she is doing, Mary Jane quickly leaves. The emotional turmoil restores Harry's memories and his mission to destroy Spider-Man as the New Goblin. He confronts MJ in her apartment and threatens to kill Peter if she does not break up with him. Following Harry's orders, she breaks up with Peter. Peter, heartbroken and upset, refuses to tolerate these tragedies and turns to the symbiote suit which enhances his aggression. One night, Peter decides to go to Mary Jane's jazz club with Gwen. He shows her up on stage by playing the piano, and makes a big show of dancing with Gwen. Gwen, realizing that she is being used as a prop to make Mary Jane jealous, apologizes and leaves. Mary Jane is still visibly shaken when Peter confronts her at the bar, and he is assaulted by two of the club's bouncers. A fight ensues, and Mary Jane tries to stop Peter. Thinking she is another bouncer, Peter strikes her. Peter, realizing what the evil symbiote is trying to do, leaves the club. Peter tears the symbiote off his body at a church bell-tower. During the struggle, it falls on Eddie Brock standing below and creates Venom. At his apartment, Peter fears that even though the symbiote was responsible for current events, he may not be able to put Mary Jane first, and gives his wedding ring back to Aunt May, who convinces him that if he tries his best, he can put things right. Meanwhile Venom kidnaps Mary Jane, holding her hostage at a construction site where a climatic battle takes place between the team of Venom and the The Sandman against Spider-Man and Harry Osborn a.k.a. the "New Goblin". During the fight, Harry defeats Sandman, but is impaled by Venom with his own glider after jumping in the way of Venom attempting to impale Peter. After Peter defeats Venom, he goes over to the mortally wounded Harry, alongside whom Mary Jane is also present. Harry dies in Mary Jane's arms after mending his friendship with Peter. After attending their friend's funeral, Peter and Mary Jane reconcile and dance together at her jazz club Trivia *In the first movie, she have red head color while the second and third movie, she has more brownish red. *During her childhood, her abused father always told her that she never worth everything and no man will never want her which it's not true since she date a school bully, Peter's best friend Harry Osborn, her ex-fiancée John Jameson and later Peter Parker. *In the first movie, she was afraid of The Green Goblin while the second and third one, she wasn't afraid anymore since she got her hero and she's very brave which that make her more mature. *In the first and second movie, she don't sing until the third one and she got a pretty singing voice. *In all Spider-Man Trilogy, she always acting in stage since her teen years which it didn't stop her for being a actress. *Without her parents knowing, she secretly want to be a actress and head to the city so she can get out of her childhood home and wishing that her father won't be mean to her. *Even though she was in love with Spider-Man in the first movie, she always loved Peter Parker after he confessed his feelings in the first one (until Peter decide to be her friend until the second one which he admits that he always loved her and she felt the same way even though he's Spider-Man) *Unlike her comic book version, she only appears in the school bus instead go to Peter's house by saying "Face it Tiger. You just hit the Jackpot." She didn't date Flash in the comic book like she did in the first movie, she didn't met John Jameson in the comic book like she did in the second movie and she didn't get married in the third movie like she did marry Peter in the comic book. *Mary Jane is similar to Amy Rose like both are the love interest of the main protagonist (Mary Jane to Peter, Amy Rose to Sonic), both are damsel in distress, both aren't afraid of villains, both care about the main protagonist, both love the main protagonist and both are very kind and beautiful heroines. *Kirsten Dunst wore a red wig in the first film and had to dye her blond hair red to play the role of in the second and third Spider-Man movies. *Alicia Witt were considered for the role by Sam Raimi before Kirsten Dunst was cast. *Kirsten Dunst won two MTV Movie Awards for the first movie: one for the Best Female Performance, and one for the Best Kiss (the scene under the rain with Tobey Maguire). *In the comics, Gwen Stacy had a similar role to the one played by MJ in the movies. This included the famous scene on the Brooklyn Bridge which, in the comics, Gwen died, while MJ, in the first movie, was saved by Spider-Man. Relationships Peter Parker Mary Jane and Peter knew each other since they were both six years of age, MJ having moved into the neighbourhood and even though Peter feel head over heels for her instantly, MJ was unaware of this fact and just wanted to be friends. The depth of their relationship before the events of the movie is unknown but it can be assumed that they were friends for a few years until MJ feel into the popular clique and Peter feel into the academic, unpopular clique. After this they seemed to stay in contact but interacted with each other very little although MJ was still normally nice to Peter as she was the only person on the school bus to tell the driver to let him on and tried to defend him from her boyfriends violent bullying. Before their relationship really developed they shared three friendly moments: MJ posing for Peter's camera on a field trip, Peter saving her from falling in the lunchroom and school and a rather meaningful conversation about their futures one night. After graduation, MJ's life began going downhill as her dreams of becoming an actress was put on hold after a failed audition and she took a job as a low budget waitress, a fact that she felt comfortable revieling only to Peter. MJ seemed to start taking notice that Peter's compony made her feel happier than that of her other shallow friends and from then on was always glad to see him. Sometime after this she flirted with him briefly and called him "tiger". They intended to dine togeter on thanksgiving with Harry, Aunt May and Norman Osborn but after an argument with Harry, MJ and Norman left. MJ and Peter saw each other again when they visited Aunt May in the hospital and MJ confessed her love for Spiderman to Peter (not knowing Peter was Spiderman). They talked about the superhero and Peter, in an intense and sentimental moment, relieved his feelings for MJ through a moving poetic speech. MJ found herself now falling for Peter and gently held his hand, she looked about to lean in to kiss him but Harry's arival broke up the moment. The last time MJ was seen with Peter was at Uncle Ben's graveston where MJ hugged Peter to comfort him. It was here that MJ told Peter that he was the only person who made her believe that being herself was a good thing and declared her love for him. MJ then took Peter's face and kissed him tenderely and passionatley. MJ assumed that this was their first kiss when in reality she and Peter had already shared a kiss while he was still in his Spiderman costume. Similar Heroes *Amy Rose (''Sonic the Hedgehog) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Elektra (Jennifer Garner) (Daredevil (2003)) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) *Jenna (Balto) *Martha May Whovier (How The Grinch Stole Christmas) *Téa Gardner (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Serena (Pokémon) *Belle (Disney's Beauty and The Beast) *Princess Anna and Queen Elsa (Frozen) *Sam Sparks (Cloudy with Chance of Meatball) *Jewel (Rio) *Nala (The Lion King) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) *Princess Peach (Mario) *Tina Carlyle (The Mask) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Lois Lane (Superman) *Angie (Shark Tale) *Dana Tan (Batman Beyond) *Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear: Star of Command) *Starfire (Teen Titans) *Nancy Olivia Thompson, Lori Campbell and Nancy Holbrook (Nightmare of Elm Street Series) *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Akima Kunimoto (Titan A.E) *Princess Atta (Bug's Life) *Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Jenny Blake (The Rocketeer) Gallery Spider-Man (2002) Mary Jane Watson 2.jpeg|Mary Jane's first appearance Mary Jane and Flash.png|Mary Jane and her boyfriend, Flash Mary Jane Watson 24.jpeg|Mary Jane smiles while Peter is taking a picture of her from the field trip Mary Jane Watson 15.jpeg|Mary Jane was shocked that Peter attacked Flash Mary_Jane_Watson_6P7.jpeg|Mary Jane is at the festival with Harry Mary Jane Watson 15.jpg|Mary Jane was in shocked that she saw The Green Goblin who's about to attack the festival Mary Jane Watson 9.jpg|"Watch out!" -Warning Spider-Man that The Green Goblin is about to attack him Spider-Man_save_Mary_Jane.jpg|Mary Jane was saved by Spider-Man Mary_Jane_and_Spider-Man.jpeg|Mary Jane and Spider-Man met Mary Jane Watson 12.jpeg|Mary Jane falling in love with Spider-Man Mary Jane Watson 16.jpeg|Mary Jane flirting Peter Mary Jane Watson 9.jpeg|Mary Jane Watson in the rain Mary Jane Watson 23.jpg|Mj was looking for her hero Mary Jane and Spider-Man.jpg|Mary Jane thanks Spider-Man for saving her Mary_Jane_kiss_Spider-Man.jpg|Mary Jane and Spider-Man kiss in the rain Mary Jane Watson 22.jpg|Mary Jane's sadness that Harry didn't stand up from himself after hearing that Norman saying that she wasn't the right person for harry Mary Jane Watson 14.jpg|Mary Jane was speechless that Peter admit his feelings for her Mary Jane Watson about to be dropped to her doom.png|The Green Goblin was threatening MJ's life Mary Jane and The Green Goblin.jpg|Mary Jane was pled for mercy Mary Jane Watson 2.jpg|Mary Jane falling to her death while screaming Spider-Man_talking_to_Mary_Jane_.jpeg|Spider-Man told Mj that she need to climb, so he can save them both which she agree even though she's afraid of heights Mary Jane Watson 42.jpg|Mj is holding on and hoping that Spider-Man will save her and the children Mary Jane smiles 5.jpg|Mary Jane's smiling, because Spider-Man save her and the children from The Green Goblin Mary Jane Watson 43.jpg|"Spider-Man, watch out!" -Warning Spider-Man that he's about to get hurt by The Green Goblin Mary Jane and Peter 2.jpeg|Mary Jane confess her feelings to Peter that she love him Mary Jane and Peter kiss.jpeg|Mary Jane and Peter kiss Mary Jane Watson 6.jpeg|Mary Jane realize the kiss from Peter and think that Peter could be Spider-Man Spider-Man 2 (2004) Mary Jane's Poster.jpeg|Mary Jane was in the poster Mary_Jane_Watson_30.jpeg|Mj's First appearance Mary Jane Watson 27.jpg|Mary Jane is in the play Mary Jane Watson 11.png|Mary Jane feel sad that Peter told her that he don't love her Peter_and_Mary_Jane_3.jpeg Mary_Jane_Watson_28.jpeg|Mary Jane was kidnapped by Doc Ock Doc_Ock_kidnapped_Mary_Jane.jpeg|Doc Ock kidnapped Mary Jane Mary Jane and Doc Ock.jpg|Mary Jane was held by Doc Ock Mary Jane Watson 6.jpg|Mary Jane was happy that her hero Spider-Man is coming to save her once more Mary_Jane_Watson_29.jpeg|Mary Jane almost died until Spidey save her Mary Jane Watson 8.jpeg|Mary Jane was gonna save Spider-Man from Doc Ock Mary Jane Watson.png|Mary Jane realizing that Peter is Spider-Man and knew his secret since that kiss from the alley 2 years ago Mary Jane Watson 17.jpg|Mary Jane was trapped Mary Jane Watson 13.jpeg|"Even though you say that you didn't" -Mj was happy that Peter admit that he did love her since childhood Mary Jane Watson 25.jpg|Mary Jane finally understand why Peter can't be with her Mary Jane Watson 17.jpeg|"Peter, I can't live without you" -Mj confess her true feelings Mary Jane smiles 2.jpeg|"Go get them, Tiger" Mary Jane Watson 10.jpeg|Mary Jane watching Peter as Spider-Man outside Spider-Man 3 (2007) Mary Jane Watson 30.jpg|Mary Jane is on stage Mary Jane and Peter 9.jpg|Peter and Mary Jane's kiss Mary Jane Watson.jpeg|Mary Jane's jealously look Mary Jane Watson 24.jpg|Mary Jane's jealously that Peter let Gwen kiss her as Spider-Man and upset that Peter don't care about their relationship Mary Jane and Harry.jpeg|Mary Jane and Harry hanging out Mary Jane Watson 19.jpg|Mary Jane was looking at her friend, Harry Osborn Mary Jane's anger.jpg|Mary Jane was upset that Peter started to change and jealous that he brought Gwen Stacy Mary Jane Watson 18.jpeg|"Who are you?" -Asking Peter why he hurt her badly and acting so mean Mj_being_Held_by_Venom.jpeg|Mary Jane was being held by Venom Mary Jane Watson 4.jpeg|Mary Jane was being held by venom and sandman Mary Jane Watson 18.jpg|Mary Jane is in danger Mary Jane Watson 36.jpg|Mary Jane's tears of joy and despair which she thought that she lost Peter during the battle of Sandman and Venom Mary Jane Watson 3.jpeg|Mary Jane is sad that her friend Harry dies Video Games in Spider-Man Mary Jane Watson 7.jpeg|Mary Jane is in Spider-Man Video Games series like in the movie Mary Jane and Peter 3.jpeg|Mary Jane and Spider-Man reunited after the final battle of Venom Mary Jane and Spider-Man kiss.jpeg|Mary Jane and Spider-Man kiss after the battle of The Green Goblin Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Lead Females Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Living Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Victims Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Sony Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Mentor Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroines Category:Lawful Good Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villain's Crush Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Ingenue Category:Independent Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Former lover/spouses of villian Category:Final Girls Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Book Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Envious Heroes